


[Podfic] Pole Dancing AU (Podbook Compilations)

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Pole Dancing AU [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's secretary is hell bent on getting him a life. He never expected that life to involve her pole dancing friend, Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parts One to Five

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Struck From a Great Height](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613331) by [bevinkathryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn). 



cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download

[Podbook](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/m4b/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%20Compilation%20I%5d%20Parts%20One%20to%20Five.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 02:53:47 | 81 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](<h3>Crosspost</h3>%0A%0A<p>Are%20you%20having%20trouble%20downloading?%20This%20podfic%20is%20also%20available%20at%20<a%20href=). [complete collections only]  
">the audiofic archive. [Pending]  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
For more notes, thanks and credits please check out the extended reader's notes in part 10 of this series.  



	2. Parts Six to Nine + Ext. Reader's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little over a year into their relationship, Merlin and Arthur have settled into routine. Arthur doesn't know how he feels about this, but he should have known life with his nerdy, pole-dancing boyfriend would be anything but boring.

cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download

[Podbook](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/m4b/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%20Compilation%20II%5d%20Parts%20Six%20to%20Nine%20+%20Extended%20Reader's%20Notes.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 02:55:41 | 79 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pole-dancing-au). [complete collections only]  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
More notes, thanks and credits are included at the end of this recording.  



End file.
